Hold Your Horses
by STCabbie
Summary: Armin x Reader: Armin and horses. There isn't a better combination, really.


So, because I'm so in love with Armin, I was looking for fanart of him to set as my desktop background (I know, I'm so dedicated) and then I decided to write another fanfic based around it, because it involves Armin and my favourite animal. WIN-WIN COMBINATION.

Abbie and the horsies :)

Disclaimer: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID, I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN.

**(xx)**

With a sigh, you plonked yourself down in your seat, staring at your breakfast, pushing it around with your spoon.

'Morning, (y/n)!' Sasha chirped. 'Are you not hungry?'

'Not really,' you replied blankly. 'Do you want it?'

'Normally, I would say yes, but we're getting our horses today,' Sasha explained, 'so you need the energy.'

'Whoa, Sasha, I can't believe you're turning down food!' Connie chortled. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Not really,' she admitted, chewing on some bread 'I've not had very good experiences with horses before.'

A gentle voice spoke from across the table. '(y/n), you should really eat. You'll need the energy, Sasha is right.' Armin smiled weakly.

'Are you okay?' Mikasa asked her old friend. 'You look very pale.'

You watched them talk, as a large pain stabbed you in the stomach. Those two got along very well. Too well for your liking.

Christa laid a hand on your arm. '(y/n)...' she murmured. Your best friend was the only one who knew you liked Armin.

'Christa, it hurts,' you groaned, holding a hand to your aching head.

You didn't realise that the rest of the table had fallen silent and was listening to you.

'It isn't fair,' you continued. 'I don't think he ever even **looks **at me.'

'Who?' Armin chirped up.

You gave him a murderous look.

'You** know** who.'

And with that, you got up and swept out of the dining hall, just as the bell rang.

**(xx)**

You were the first one at the stables. The smell of the horses soothed you. Your father bred them, and you were used to their ways. Until very recently, when you joined the Survey Corps, you had helped your father train them. You recognised some of these horses, recognised the nameplates on their doors.

With a swift look, you found the coast clear, and walked over to talk to one of the horses you had trained yourself.

'Shamrock!' you cooed, and a large skewbald (**A/N: brown and white patches)** head was thrust over the door. The horse nickered gently at you.

'Hi, buddy!'

Shamrock had been one of your favourites, and you hadn't seen him for a while. It was touching to know he still remembered you. You giggled at the horse's pushy ways, and rubbed his cheek.

'Cadet!' a sharp voice rang out. Fear ran through your spine, and you slowly turned around.

The rest of the cadets were lined up perfectly, looking at you. Some with admiration, some with fear for what was going to happen, some with a "what-the-hell-is-she-doing" look.

With a last glance at Shamrock, you swiftly joined the end of the line.

Captain Levi glared at you all. 'RIGHT. Now, cadets, I'm sure you all know how important your horse is when you're outside of the walls. Your horse is your lifeline. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE A TITAN ON FOOT.'

With that, he produced a clipboard, and began to call out names.

You watched, a fond smile on your face, as one of the horses your dad trained was given to Jean.

'Hey, horse-face, it's your cousin!' Eren shouted.

You rolled your eyes. 'Look after her, Jean! Or I'll be after your head!'

Later, you were delighted to find that Christa was given Shamrock.

Eren was given Stewie, a horse named after one of your uncles, who had died a few weeks before the horse was born.

Mikasa was given a horse that you hadn't trained. You were glad about that.

You ignored whatever horse Armin got, although you were certain it worse one of your horses.

Finally, Levi reached you.

'(y/n), you got that big horse on the end.' The captain looked at you, evaluating your small frame. 'It's quite large. You think you can handle it?'

'I haven't seen it yet, sir, but I'm sure I can.'

'Well, we'll have to see, brat. If you can't handle it, I'm sure you can swap with Mikasa.'

You growled under your breath.

'Bring the horse!' Levi called.

A groom led the horse out of it's stable, trying their hardest to hold onto the rope. The horse was gorgeous. It's muscles rippled underneath it's shiny, black coat.

And then you realised something. And so did the horse.

You both stood and looked at each other.

A whistle shrieked across the grass, and your fingers left your mouth.

The horse reared, ripping the rope from the groom's hands, and charged towards you.

'Cadet, move!' Captain Levi shouted.

But you just laughed as the horse stopped inches from your body.

'Milo!' Tears poured from your eyes as you hugged your old horse. The rest of the cadets watched, eyeing the animal with distrust and fear. It could run any of them over if you did that! But you'd raised this horse from birth. He was practically your baby. And you couldn't wait to ride him.

Then, as if by magic, Levi rode up on his own little horse. 'Okay, brats, get in the saddle! It's time to ride!'

**(xx)**

The cadets were lined up again. Some of them had never even touched a horse before, and they sat tensely in the saddle, gripping the reins, growling as their horses pulled back.

Levi soon deemed the "brats" ready to ride, and the young people slowly walked their horses in circles, kicking up dust from the ground.

As you rode around, you noticed the majority of cadets were having problems with their horses pulling their heads.

You kicked Milo on, and pulled up beside each person, instructing them what to do. One by one, they did as they were told, and grinned when their horse relaxed and stopped fighting.

You joined the back of the long line, and noticed that Armin was having trouble with his horse.

'Honestly, these kids can't do anything right,' you murmured to your horse, before trotting over to Armin's side.

The blonde was riding a pretty brown mare, with a white blaze running down her face. You recognised this horse, with distinctive ears – they were a very light toffee colour at the top.

This was the third horse you'd trained on your own.

'Long time no see, Garnet,' you greeted the horse, reaching over to run a hand down her glossy neck.

'(y/n)? What are you doing?'

'Showing you how to ride my horse. She's used to me riding her, so the change must be tough for her to handle, but she's a strong little thing. So, with that, sit up straight. She hates it when the rider slouches. And loosen the reins. You see how most of these horses are pulling on the reins? That's because we ride them very gently. We don't pull and tug and hurt them like some other people do. Stop holding onto the reins like they're your blades, and calm down.'

Armin did as he was told.

'Heels down,' you added, seeing him tipping backwards slightly.

The blonde boy was soon sat up straight and alert, gently guiding his new horse in circles, a large smile on his face.

Soon after that, Levi told the cadets to put their horses away and go shower before dinner.

And, being the dedicated cadet you are, you volunteered to feed the horses their own supper. You needed to catch up with your old friends, and rekindle the bond you shared with your particular favourite.

You put Milo away in his stable, and removed his tack, stroking his nose and you went to put the heavy saddle and bridle away. Then, you rolled up your sleeves and set to work, preparing the horses' food.

You never noticed that a certain blonde was watching you, secretly, from behind the door.

**(xx)**

You'd fed most of the horses, and just had your personal three left. You wandered over to Garnet's stable, but quickly stopped when you heard Armin's voice.

'I don't know what to do, girl,' he said gently. 'I really do like (y/n). In fact, you could even say I love her. She's perfect, and she's so helpful to have around. I think I can learn to really understand you if she's here.'

The mare nickered gently.

'Hey, Garnet, can you help me get closer to (y/n)? She trained you herself. You must know her, right?' With a heavy sigh, something shuffled. 'I wish you could understand me.'

'She can,' you said, appearing out of nowhere. Armin jerked his head from his horse's shoulder in panic, flushed, and covered his mouth with his hand.

'She can understand you,' you repeated. You swung open the door, leaving the bucket of food out of sight, and placed yourself next to the horse, so her large head rested on your shoulder.

'It's the art of speaking the silent language,' you whispered, raking your fingers through the mare's brown fringe. 'And with time, you'll learn it. I can help you learn it, if you want.'

You then dragged in the bucket, and let Garnet eat, smiling gently at the familiar sound of food being slowly sucked away.

You beckoned Armin to follow you, and you led him to the stable with your own horse in it.

Standing ten feet away from the door, you quietly called out his name. A loud neigh followed, and Milo's gorgeous face appeared over the door, watching you.

'Trust the horse and the horse trusts you.'

You let yourself into the stable, and Armin rested against the door.

'I don't understand,' Armin perked up, as you started to hum to your horse. 'I used to watch the horses out in the field, and he was always absolutely wild. But look at him!'

You gently circled your arms around Milo's great head, holding it against your chest, strumming your fingers against his cheek. The horse closed his eyes, and dozed off.

'He's my best friend,' you explained. 'This boy has helped me through thick and thin. I raised him myself, you know. I was basically his second mother. I helped his mother birth him, because my dad was out at the time, and there was nobody else around. My mother died when I was born, you see, and I have no siblings.'

Armin nodded silently.

'The only thing I don't like about being so close to him is that, when he dies, a part of me will, too. I hate to think of my baby being crushed by a titan. Fat tears escaped from your eyes, splashing onto Milo's eyelids, and your horse raised his head to lick at your salty cheeks.

'But he's the bravest horse I've ever seen. I know he won't die in vain. He'll stay loyal to the end. That's the kind of horse he is. That's the kind of horse they all are.'

Armin watched in wonder as you spoke, absorbing everything. The dim lighting in the stable reflected off you (e/c) eyes, making them twinkle with passion. Your (h/c) locks glimmered in the light, and Armin got the sudden impression of an angel, with her demon of a horse.

'This is the art of the silent language,' you whispered, giving Milo his well-earned dinner, and leaving the stable. Armin trapped you against the door. His cheeks were bright pink, and his eyes were filled with admiration.

'I've had enough, (y/n), I can't stand this anymore. I'm in **love **with you. And watching you interact with the horses just makes me love you more.'

He leaned forward, and kissed you. Your hands tangled with his, and you kissed back, feeling a strange kind of sickly warmth spread throughout your body.

'(y/n) (l/n), will you go out with me?'

You laughed as Milo pushed you into Armin with his nose, giving you a cheeky look.

'Yes,' you giggled, as you hugged your two boys.


End file.
